1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an XOR/XNOR cell, and particularly to a new full adder employing XOR/XNOR cells and a 4-2 compressor design having the full adder circuit.
2. Description of Background
Before the claimed invention in a private and new development Messrs Radhakrishnan and Bayoumi created a new design for an XOR/XNOR cell which was a minimum sized cell and which was then the subject of an investigation during my work at IBM.